Applying makeup to the skin and face is a daily ritual for many. Makeup may be applied to cover defects in the skin, to conceal variations in color, to hide scars or blemishes, or to accent certain of the wearer's features. This process of concealing imperfections and accentuating wearers' features serves to increase wearers' self-confidence, thereby facilitating social interactions and increasing their quality of life.
Each of the various forms of makeup is applied with specialized tools. For example, it is common to apply the makeup by hand, from tubes, with brushes, sponges, or with cosmetic pencils. However, the application of the makeup by hand leads to human error. For example, when applying foundation, eye shadow or other color cosmetic, if the composition is too thick, it may be difficult to evenly apply onto the skin without leaving streaking marks.
In order to achieve a color or a look that will last all day, the wearer typically is forced to apply more makeup than is desired in the morning. This allows a portion of the makeup to wear off throughout the day, without the need to constantly reapply the products. If makeup had a longer wearing-life, then the user would be able to apply a smaller amount and still have the effects of makeup later in the day. Over-application, which is necessary to have the appearance of wearing makeup throughout the entire day without reapplication would then be unnecessary.
Another common problem with many types of makeup is that it is detrimental to the skin. Many types of makeup have a tendency to clog the skin's pores and facilitate the formation of pimples. Additionally, components of the makeup, as well as the makeup removers that are necessary with many non-water-based cosmetics, tend to remove the skin's natural moisturizers and dry the skin.
To overcome many of the problems described above, it is known in the art to apply makeup through an airbrush technique using devices that spray fine droplets of the makeup onto the skin. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,963, entitled “Aerosol Airbrush” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,119, entitled “Applicator Device for Cosmetic Preparations”. Such devices, however, are generally only suitable for spraying water-soluble compounds. Water-soluble compounds are not water resistant and tend to rub or wear off easily. Compositions that are not water-based, however, are often too viscous to use airbrush techniques for application onto the skin. For instance, silicone-based makeup cosmetic compositions in emulsion form can be highly viscous due to the type and amount of ingredients needed to maintain a stable composition. More specifically, many silicone-based emulsion compositions require the use of heavy emulsifiers to create a thickness that will hold the composition in a stable emulsion form. With such high viscosity, however, the compositions are difficult to apply evenly on the face without streaking or smearing and are not suitable for application using airbrush techniques.
Therefore, there remains a need for personal makeup compositions that may be applied by the user evenly, quickly and accurately while exhibiting water resistance and long-wearing properties and avoiding problems associated with viscous compositions.